


I Was Doing Just Fine Until I Met You

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You get recused by Glenn and Maggie, who bring to safely to Alexandria where you find yourself confused and intrigued by the one and only Carl Grimes.





	1. Cuz This House Don't Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> It just sort of seemed like all Carl x Reader fics/imagines were always pre established relationship or relationship that develops in like 500 words so I thought it would be cool to write a slowburn Carl x Reader fic ! :)

You hit the ground and felt the impact shake through you. Wincing,you pulled the hair away from your face and took a moment for yourself. It felt like you had been running for a year. Maybe you had been, time had ceased to exist. You never realized how much of the world was social construct until there’s no society left.

You scoffed at your own deep thoughts and began your trek once more. Your boots were so worn down that it was barely one step from walking on your bare feet. You didn’t know how you’d been able to survive on your own. Your father had said nobody could make it in the world without other people. A wolf needed a pack. A family. Though a pack hadn’t helped your father any, so maybe you were better off.

 

A family means love, and love makes you weak. It made you vulnerable in ways that nothing else ever could. You’d put your life on the line for people you love, you’d die to protect them. When everybody you’ve ever loved is gone, survival was all that was left. The only thing that mattered.

Survival was like a religion to you now, ever since your brother died too. Once you were truly alone.

You duck behind a large wall as vehicle and motorbike came around into the courtyard. Breathing heavily, you ran your hands over your face. 

“Okay, Y/N, okay.” You whisper to yourself, as you felt your chest start to tighten and skin heat up. “Now is not the time for a fucking panic attack. Keep it together.”

Crouching closer to the ground, you watched as the group set out and began to split up. The man who had been riding the motorcycle had a crossbow over his shoulder as he went off alone. You could almost hear your father’s words in your head, telling you and your brothers never to go off alone.

You began to hear the distinct of biters moaning behind you and knew your cover was as good as blown. One biter you might be able to snuff out without drawing attention to yourself but this was way beyond that. This was close enough to a pack itself. Pushing up to your feet, you felt that your jump might have done more damage than you’d originally thought. 

Grabbing the blade on your waist,you backed up. You refused to give consideration to the gun on your other side, firing it would only signal you to other biters in the area as well as the group who was here.

Then you paused. The group. They were going to walk right into this. You supposed that they could handle themselves fine, they certainly _looked_ like they could... but it still nagged at your chest. Something inside you wouldn’t let you just leave. You couldn’t spend whatever was left of your life wondering if somebody died because you didn’t try to save them. 

Sighing and silently cursing your father’s long life lessons, you creeped over towards them. There weren’t very many ways you could do this. Everything leads to you either looking like a threat or a damsel in distress. You didn’t want to be either of those things. A little kid that was in need of help would be your best choice though, you knew. Looking like a threat was likely to get you killed in this world.

Drawing your blade, you backed away from the pack of biters but felt yourself run into something behind you. Whipping around you found yourself face to face with a lone biter. A shriek left your mouth on a reflex and you stabbed it directly in the left eye. 

You jumped out of the way of the falling body and realized you’d given the pack time to catch up to you. You fought for your life until your blade was knocked free from your hand and you didn’t have the space or time to reach for your gun. You were surrounded. Your heart beat roared in your ear and your vision blurred as the panic grabbed at you. A biter lunged in your direction and made to grab at you. Right as you thought it was over a bullet flew right through its head.

Not pausing to catch your own breath, you wiggled your gun free and began firing. Once the biters were all down, you finally exhaled. Lowering your gun but not securing it, you turned to thank your saviours. 

“Are you okay?” An Asian man asked you. You puffed out a long breath and nodded. “Were you planning on fighting off the whole herd with your knife?”

“I wasn’t planning on fighting them at all.” You replied honestly. “I didn’t know there was one behind me and it sort of stuck a fault in my plan.”

The man glanced at the dark haired woman by his side. “How old are you, kid?”

“Y/A.” You replied, not at all surprised by the question. It wasn’t the first time you’d gotten it.

“Are you alone?” The woman asked, her voice ringing with a thick southern accent. You nodded and saw the two people before you exchange looks. “Do you have a group? Family?”

“I-” You inhaled deeply, biting your bottom lip. “No I used to.”

The man nodded. “What’s your name?”

“Y/N.”

“How many people have you killed?” He asks you. You blink at him in surprise. 

“I- uhm- I’m not really sure uh-” Your hands shook, you felt the panic creeping back up in you. Both people stared at you and you finally exhaled. “I don’t know. There was a big fight at my old camp and we all shot people. I don’t know how many of my bullets even hit people or if they died.”

The man nodded. “My name’s Glen, this is my wife Maggie.”

A smile tugged at your lips for a moment, the word “wife” reminding you of dreams you’d once had. A life long lost. “What’s with the questions?” 

“They’re protocol before we let somebody into your group.” Maggie replied. “We always ask them.” 

“What I-” You frowned. You’d never asked to be part of their group. You were beyond thankful for their help, but you couldn’t imagine being in another group. Not after the last one.

“You’re an Y/A year old girl. I won’t feel right leaving you out here by yourself.” Glenn told you. You felt your pride prickle and you stiffened.

“It’s not a question of you being able to defend yourself.” Maggie jumped in. “Anybody whose made it this far has earned the right.”

“But we have a safe place.” Glenn continued Maggie’s thoughts. “Walls, running water, electricity....” 

You narrowed your eyes. “No offense, dude, but you do know how completely unbelievable that is right?”

Maggie gave you a soft smile. “We do. We didn’t believe it ourselves for awhile but it’s the real deal- or as close as you can get to the real deal these days.”

Your brain was telling you that this was impossible, that there was no way a safe place could truly exist in this world. But there was something deeper inside you, something your mother would’ve call intuition, telling you that Glenn and Maggie could be trusted. 

“Okay.” 

 

* * *

 

“Who’s the little walker bait?” The man with the crossbow asked when he arrived back in the courtyard with what looked like a bag full of feminine products. You couldn’t remember that last time the last time you’d had your period- one of the only benefits of starvation. 

“This is Y/N.” Maggie replied. “We’re going to bring her back to Alexandria with us.”

“Great.” The man grumbled. “Another child to babysit.”

“You won’t need to baby sit her.” Maggie said patiently. “We saw her against some walkers. She can hold her own.”

The man scoffed. “She looks like a 12 year old pipe-cleaner with eyes.” 

Your temper finally flared. “I’m Y/A and I’m not deaf. You can direct your questions to me.” 

Greasy brown hair hid most of the man’s face but it seemed like he was at east slightly impressed. “Fine. A bit of advice, kiddo?”

You crossed your arms and raised your brow at him.

“The way you wear that gun- you’re just begging somebody to take it off ya.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

You walked out of your interview with Deanna wiping at the tears on your cheeks. Recounting your history had been harder than you’d expected them to be. Maggie was there waiting when she came out and handed you a pile of new clothes.

“I don’t know if Deanna told you but Glenn and I have volunteered you to stay with us.” Maggie said. “Feel free to take as long as need in the shower. Tomorrow you join society.”

You sighed. “Does society mean school?”

Maggie smiled. “Eventually yes, but not tomorrow. I’ll get you introduced to the other kids your age as soon as we can.”

You nod. For some reason meeting other kids made you more nervous than that interview with Deanna had. “Sounds good.”

Maggie gave you a brief tour as you walked towards her house.

“Maggie!” A voice called out and you both turn. A boy in a plaid shirt and sheriff hat holding a toddler jogged towards them. His eyes dropped on you and he gave you a confused look but didn’t speak to you. “Dad is holding an emergency meeting, he needs you.”

Maggie at you you then sighed. “Alright, Carl can you take Y/N to my house for me? She’s staying with Glenn and me.”

Carl gave you a side look that you couldn’t read. He nodded at Maggie and she ran off in the direction that Carl had come. You fell in step beside him. 

You cleared your throat. “What’s your sister’s name?”

He looked at you as though surprised that you had spoken. “Judith. How did you know she was my sister?”

You smirked. “She seems really comfortable with you, and I don’t think you’re quite old enough to have a toddler.”

Carl let out a short laugh- more of an exhale from the nose. “Is Y/N your real name?”

You blinked at him. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Dunno.” Carl shrugged. “You could be a liar.”

“I’m not really in the position to come across as untrustworthy.” You replied honestly.

Carl nodded at you, smiling slightly. “You’re right about that. Best option for you is to keep your head down and look pretty.”

You let out a disbelieving sound and shook your head. “Can’t say I was ever very good at that.”

Carl shot you another grin. “A shower will probably help with that.” 

You roll your eyes. “You should try telling the crossbow guy that.”

“Crossbow-?” Carl suddenly gave a full laugh. “You mean Daryl. I think he chooses not to shower out of protest of us being here.”

A giggle came out of your lips that surprised you. “He does seem kinda grumpy.”

“He’s an alright guy.” Carl told you. “He closes himself off but he’s pretty fucking protective of the people he loves.”

“Aren’t we all.” You said, eyes dropping down to Judith before looking back at Carl. “It’s the one weakness we have no control over.” 

Carls’s eyebrows disappeared under his long hairline. “Heavy.” 

“Do you disagree?” You challenged.

“No.” Carl brushed curls out of Judith’s face. “No, I agree.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of Carl but I needed a chapter to set up the introduction to Alexandria!! :)


End file.
